1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hosiery and, more particularly, to a stocking which is illuminated in response to motion by a wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stockings are, of course, worn by men, women and children, typically for reasons of comfort, hygiene, and fashion when shoes are worn over the stockings. Also, stockings are often worn instead of shoes, especially indoors. As advantageous as the known stockings have been, improvements can still be made in their use, particularly for providing a more visually stimulating appearance and for enhancing their safe use.